


I saw you staring (it's a little weird)

by taetaebingsu



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (he is in love with Hakyeon), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Except for Wonshik, Jaehwan's in love with Wonshik, Jungkook wants Jieun noona to notice him, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supes awk for everyone, Taehyung is crushing on Hakyeon tho, Taek's a virgin, VIXX are shits to Taekwoon, and is head over heels for tae, because there aren't enough of these running around, it's kinda cracky tbh, lol, sanghyuk's eomma-zoned, taehyung's a cinnamon roll, taekwoon's a creepy starer, what am I even doing, who thinks taek has "kitty eyes"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaebingsu/pseuds/taetaebingsu
Summary: chimmie’s soulmate: So, I’m at this bubble tea shop, getting bubble teasunshininghobi: as you are wont to dochimmie’s soulmate: and there’s this guy staring at me





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been wanting to do a chatroom fic for forever, since I’ve read a whole bunch of Taekook ones (*inhales* freaking love Taekook). But, this time, it willl be Taektae, since that’s OTP. Tae will be an innocent bunny that doesn’t curse, kinda like nutaella's Tae in chong! jojun! balsa! (point! aim! shoot!). He is also the youngest because I’m soft for baby Tae, and everyone in the groupchat is soft for Tae. We also have taegi brothers because that’s my aesthetic. I screwed around with the ages because I can. Plus if we have baby Tae and 26 year old Taekwoon, that’s a bit too squicky for me.

* * *

Usernames

**BTS**

chimmie’s soulmate: Taehyung

taetae’s soulmate: Jimin

kookiebunny: Jungkook

pinkmomma: Seokjin

disaster Monnie: Namjoon

sunshininghobi: Hoseok

idontgiveashit: Yoongi

**VIXX**

lesinset: Taekwoon

chabooty: Hakyeon

cutiejyani: Jaehwan

savagemaknae: Sanghyuk

RAVEH: Wonshik

hongbeannie: Hongbin

* * *

 

**Group Name: We’re All Soft For TaeTae**

chimmie’s soulmate: guess where I am?

taetae’s soulmate: at the boba shop. Without me. I feel really hurt.

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m sorry, Chim. Let’s go on a bingsu date sometime.

taetae’s soulmate: Whatever.

chimmie’s soulmate: Do you want me to bring you back a bubble tea?

taetae’s soulmate: strawberry please!

sunshininghobi: can you get me a mango bubble tea?

pinkmomma: I would love a taro one, baby.

kookiebunny: Could you get me a vanilla one, Tae-ah?

disaster Monnie: I’d like a coffee boba.

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m sorry hyungies. I only brought enough cash for a couple bubble teas, and I left my card at home.

chimmie’s soulmate: I’ll buy you some another time, I promise!

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m sorry I don’t have enough money. ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

pinkmomma: Oh, it’s alright TaeTae. I don’t need one right now.

sunshininghobi: It’s cool, Tae. Get one for your soulmate.

disaster Monnie: Don’t worry about it, Taehyung.

kookiebunny: I kinda really wanted one, Taehyungie.

chimmie’s soulmate: I’ll get you one, Kookie-hyung! I’ll just get one another time.

kookiebunny: Oh shit, Tae. Nevermind. Go get that bubble tea for yourself. I’ll get one after dance class

idontgiveashit: I’m coming home pretty soon. I’ll buy the rest of you bobas, okay?

idontgiveashit: don’t worry about it Tae.

chimmie’s soulmate: Thank you hyungie!

idontgiveashit: you’re welcome

sunshininghobi: Yoongi, you should change your name to ionlygiveashitabouttae.

chimmie’s soulmate: something really weird is happening.

chimmie’s soulmate: also, who named this chat? It’s embarrassing.

sunshininghobi: is it a lie tho

sunshininghobi: we love the shit out of you, tae

sunshininghobi: especially yoongi

sunshininghobi: what’s wrong taetae?

pinkmomma: LANGUAGE

pinkmomma: what’s up, Tae?

taetae’s soulmate: are they out of honeydew boba?

chimmie’s soulmate: So, I’m at this bubble tea shop, getting bubble tea

sunshininghobi: as you are wont to do

chimmie’s soulmate: and there’s this guy staring at me

taetae’s soulmate: What?

sunshininghobi: tf? Run tae, sounds suspicious af.

idontgiveashit: WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU

idontgiveashit: WHICH BOBA SHOP

idontgiveashit: IS IT SUCK MY BALLS?

idontgiveashit: ILL BE THERE IN 5

pinkmomma: PROTECT MY BABY

sunshininghobi: ur name is clearly a lye, Yoongi.

sunshininghobi: *lie

chimmie’s soulmate: don’t come hyungie, I’m fine.

chimmie’s soulmate: the guy seems kinda harmless. It’s just a little weird.

idontgiveashit: Okay Tae

idontgiveashit: what does he look like? Definitely not asking so I can track him down.

chimmie’s soulmate: he’s got kitty eyes!

sunshininghobi:

chimmie’s soulmate: he’s super pale. And he has puffy cheeks. He’s cute!

chimmie’s soulmate:

chimmie’s soulmate: here’s a picture.

idontgiveashit: he looks dangerous tae

sunshininghobi: I think the real question is how you got that picture, Tae.

chimmie’s soulmate: i was already texting you guys, so he didn’t notice that i took the picture. I’m a secret agent. ;)

chimmie’s soulmate: he’s stopped staring. A cute guy came into the shop and went over to him. It looks like they’re friends.

chimmie’s soulmate: oh shoot

sunshininghobi: what’s wrong?

idontgiveashit: DO I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE

taetae’s soulmate: do you need help hyung

chimmie’s soulmate: the cute friend looked in my direction. He’s smiling. And waving.

chimmie’s soulmate: I’ve got my boba tea in hand and I’m clearing out.

sunshininghobi: what a weird experience.

chimmie’s soulmate: very

* * *

 

**Group Name: V-V-I-double X**

cutiejyani: I HAVE NEWS

chabooty: spill the

chabooty:

 

lesinset: don’t you dare Lee Jaehwan

lesinset: i will end you

cutiejyani: Taekwoon hyung has a crush~!

lesinset: I hate you

chabooty: WHAT?! This is huge.

RAVEH: Elaborate.

cutiejyani: So, you know how Taekwoon hyung and I have our Tuesday weekly boba dates?

RAVEH: Yes, and it’s freaking adorable.

cutiejyani: Well, I was running a little late, and so Taekwoonie hyung had gotten there a little earlier and ordered for us.

cutiejyani: Do you wanna know what my lovely eyes beheld when I finally walked into the shop?

lesinset: No.

chabooty: YES

RAVEH: of course

cutiejyani: Taekwoonie hyung was sitting at our table, chin rested in his palm, staring dreamily at a cute boy across the shop.

savagemaknae: Lol, what a loser, hyung.

lesinset: I hate you so much Sanghyuk, you don’t even know.

chabooty: The real question was, did the boy seem interested?

RAVEH: What did he look like?

cutiejyani: Well, Taekwoon hyung wasn’t exactly discreet with his staring, so the kid looked kinda weirded out.

savagemaknae: “Kid”? How old did he look? Is hyung a manther?

lesinset: tf is “manther”?

lesinset: nevermind

cutiejyani: He looked about 18, maybe a little older.

savagemaknae: Hyung’s totally a manther.

lesinset: I’m only 20. How am I a manther?

savagemaknae: Hyungs, I’m scared. What if Taekwoon hyung’s ever thought about me in that way?

lesinset: I draw the line at bratty seventeen year olds, thank you very much.

lesinset: And he looked your age, Jaehwan.

cutiejyani: the cutie totally looked younger than nineteen.

RAVEH: But what did he look like?

cutiejyani: he was really cute. Big dark eyes, tanned skin, and black hair. I could see why Taekwoon hyung likes him.

lesinset: He was really cute.

lesinset: I mean…

chabooty: SCREENSHOTTING!!

lesinset: you will die, hyung.

cutiejyani: Hyungie’s blushing!

lesinset: You die. I kill you.

lesinset:

hongbeannie: Will you see him again, hyung?

lesinset: I don’t know. What sort of question is that? I’m not a stalker.

savagemaknae: But you are a creepy starer.

lesinset: Keep it up, Sanghyuk, and see what happens.

savagemaknae: What is my baby hyung gonna do? Pout at me ‘til I die?

savagemaknae:

lesinset: Why did you have to have that growth spurt? You used to be so scared of me, and now…

lesinset: And why do you even have that?

savagemaknae: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don’t know what to tell ya, hyung.

RAVEH: I’m a little disappointed that I’ll never see him.

cutiejyani: You never know, Shikkie. Maybe the universe will throw the two together yet again.

hongbeannie: or this was an one time occurrence, and Taekwoon hyung will never see him again.

cutiejyani: That’s sad.

RAVEH: Very.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda got carried away with it. Sorry if it's shitty, lol.

Usernames

**BTS**

chimmie’s soulmate: Taehyung

taetae’s soulmate: Jimin

kookiebunny: Jungkook

pinkmomma: Seokjin

disaster Monnie: Namjoon

sunshininghobi: Hoseok

idontgiveashit: Yoongi

**VIXX**

lesinset: Taekwoon

chabooty: Hakyeon

cutiejyani: Jaehwan

savagemaknae: Sanghyuk

RAVEH: Wonshik

hongbeannie: Hongbin

* * *

 

**Group Chat: We’re All Soft for TaeTae**

kookiebunny: I’m sad. Jieun-noona has an exam coming up, so she kicked me out of her apartment so she can study.

idontgiveashit: So?

idontgiveashit: find something to do

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m sad.

idontgiveashit: Why, baby? What’s the matter? Hyungie will fix it for you.

taetae’s soulmate: Babe, I’ll make you feel better. Do you want a coffee? Or a bubble tea?

disaster Monnie: I’ll read you some Socrates if you want, Tae. I find that philosophy alleviates my melancholy by helping me think about my place in the universe. As a result, I am calmer and less prone to upset.

kookiebunny: REALLY? Y’all fucking suck.

sunshininghobi: goddamn Namjoon, that sounds like the dullest and stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Are you TRYING to take ten years off of TaeTae’s life?

disaster Monnie: You fucker.

disaster Monnie: How dare you insult Socrates, you uneducated horseface. That’s it, my next song is going to be about you, and it will be less than complimentary.

sunshininghobi: I’d like to see you try, Namjoon.

taetae’s soulmate: I would like to give a shoutout to Namjoonie hyung’s perfect grammar as he prepares to rip Hobi hyung’s face off. #boss

disaster Monnie: I’m heading to the studio right now, asshole. Ready to face the flames? ‘Cos my mixtape is going to be fire.

sunshininghobi: “Ready to face the flames? ‘Cos my mixtape is going to be fire.”? Seriously Namjoon?

sunshininghobi: That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.

sunshininghobi: And I thought you were the smart one.

pinkmomma: SERIOUSLY SHUT YOUR MOUTH MY BABY IS SAD

pinkmomma: what’s wrong, darling?

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m at the boba shop, but Kitty Eyes isn’t here.

pinkmomma: Who?

sunshininghobi: The weird catlike dude who was staring at Tae last week.

idontgiveashit: Seriously Tae? THAT’S why you were sad? I thought some jerk made your ice cream fall.

chimmie’s soulmate: This is a very good reason to be sad. I wanted to see him again.

taetae’s soulmate: what? Do you like him or something?

idontgiveashit: Shut your filthy mouth, Park Jimin. My baby brother is NOT interested in weirdos like him.

taetae’s soulmate: You’re one to talk about filthy mouths, Yoongi hyung. I know what you did with Hobi hyung in the bathroom yesterday.

chimmie’s soulmate: What are you talking about, Jiminie hyung? Hyungie was giving him prune juice. I could hear Hobi hyung’s constipation sounds.

taetae’s soulmate: “Constipation”? “Prune juice?” Is that what we’re calling it now?

taetae’s soulmate: Well Hoseok was definitely giving Yoongi some “juice”.

kookiebunny: JIMIN

chimmie’s soulmate: I just said that, Jimin. It was PRUNE juice.

taetae’s soulmate: Oh god, I forgot we had a baby in the chatroom. Yes, you were right, Tae. Definitely prune juice.

chimmie’s soulmate: Wait, did you mean something else when you said juice?

taetae’s soulmate: Um…

chimmie’s soulmate: Chim Chim, how would Hobi hyung be able to clear his bowels with apple juice? You’re silly. (≧艸≦*)

kookiebunny: oh my fuck

taetae’s soulmate: You are such a precious baby, Tae.

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m not a baby. I’m almost nineteen.

chimmie’s soulmate: In fact, my birthday is in a week. I’m going to be an adult.

idontgiveashit: you better not, you little punk.

sunshininghobi:

chimmie’s soulmate: HYUNG

taetae’s soulmate:

chimmie’s soulmate: Seriously guys? Why are you like this?

chimmie’s soulmate: I’m a man.

idontgiveashit: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

pinkmomma: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

disaster Monnie: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

taetae’s soulmate: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

sunshininghobie: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

kookiebunny: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

chimmie’s soulmate:

disaster Monnie: Don’t worry, Tae. We just cherish you so much.

chimmie’s soulmate:

chimmie’s soulmate: Kitty Eyes is here!

idontgiveashit: RUN BITCH RUN

taetae’s soulmate: did you just call tae a bitch?

chimmie’s soulmate: 

idontgiveashit: Oh no baby, I’m sorry

idontgiveashit: You aren’t a bitch, sweetheart.

chimmie’s soulmate: It’s okay, hyung. I forgive you.

sunshininghobi: So, what’s Kitty Eyes up to?

chimmie’s soulmate: He’s sitting a few tables from me. He ordered a latte.

chimmie's soulmate: Who the heck gets coffee at a BOBA SHOP?

idontgiveashit: Tae, call me. We need to finalize some stuff for your birthday.

chimmie’s soulmate: Okay!

* * *

 

**Group Name: V-V-I-double X**

lesinset: I’m fucking screwed.

chabooty: spill the

chabooty:

lesinset: Fuck you, hyung.

chabooty: I’m flattered, but you are entirely my type.

chabooty: When and where, darling?

lesinset:

savagemaknae: “Fuck you”?

savagemaknae: More like “fuck me”. Everyone and their grandmas know you’re a bottom, Taekwoon hyung.

lesinset: Screw you, Han Sanghyuk.

savagemaknae: Again, it is not “screw you”, hyung. It’s “screw me”. Get it right. Don’t fool yourself.

RAVEH: Aren’t you still a kid, Hyukkie?

savagemaknae: Aren’t you still a virgin, Shikkie hyung?

chabooty: OOOOHHH

hongbeannie: SHOTS FIRED

cutiejyani: Damn, you didn’t have to do him like that, Hyuk.

savagemaknae: You know you liked it, hyungie.

RAVEH: EW STOP FLIRTING

savagemaknae: You can keep your unrequited love, hyung. You know I’m going to marry Hakyeon hyung.

chabooty: Flattered, but Taekwoon’s ass is mine, not yours.

savagemaknae: Who says that it’ll be MY ass?

lesinset: You are fucking disgusting. You’re 17, Sanghyuk.

savagemaknae: 18, actually.

lesinset: What?

savagemaknae: Yeah, I had this magical thing known as a birthday last week. You know what that is, right hyung? It makes you older. Such a crazy thing, huh? But, I’m sure you know ALL about getting old, huh, Ahjussi?

lesinset: I’m aware what a birthday is, Hyuk. And why am I an old man, but Hakyeon isn’t? He’s the same age as me. In fact, he’s like three months older than me.

savagemaknae: Hakyeon hyung is the hot twenty. You’re the decrepit twenty. Sorry hyung, that’s just the way it is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

lesinset: Ugh, I cannot stand you.

hongbeannie: I’m sorry, am I the only one who wants to know why Taekwoon hyung’s “fucking screwed”?

lesinset: Huh?

hongbeannie: scroll up

lesinset: Oh right. So, I’m at the boba tea shop, and I just saw the cute boy that I saw last week.

savagemaknae: Pedo

lesinset: Han Sanghyuk, I am about to make you eat dirt. Permanently.

lesinset: Anyway, he is sitting a couple tables across from me, and he was talking on the phone. Seemed like his older brother.

lesinset: The point of all this is, he was talking about his birthday party. His NINETEENTH birthday party. It’s next week.

cutiejyani: So much for him being my age, hyung. Sad.

lesinset: I’m a manther. I’m at Hakyeon’s level.

chabooty: HEY

savagemaknae: Send a picture, hyung.

lesinset:

savagemaknae: I’m sorry hyung. You have no chance with someone that hot.

chabooty: I’m sorry, Taek, but Sanghyuk is right.

cutejyani: Better luck next time.

lesinset: Thanks you guys. Your support is overwhelming.

hongbeannie: But seriously hyung. This kid’s a solid ten and a half, and you’re like a 5. Maybe 6 on a good day.

chabooty: Are you calling my taste in guys shit, Bean?

chabooty: But he IS out of your league, Woonie.

lesinset: Please stop. I can’t take all this love being directed at me. All this praise is going to go to my head.

RAVEH: Well, I think Taekwoon hyung has a chance. There’s no such thing as someone being out of your league.

lesinset: THANK YOU WONSHIK

lesinset: YOU WERE ALWAYS MY FAVORITE

chabooty: Ouch

cutiejyani: damn hyung

RAVEH: Taekwoon hyung is a catch. He has such nice dark hair, pretty eyes, pretty skin, a straight nose, a sweet voice, a lovely personality

lesinset: Continue

RAVEH: he’s good at soccer, he’s good at singing, he loves babies, he loves animals, he’s athletic, he’s tall

lesinset: Yes yes

RAVEH: he has a cute mouth

lesinset: Um…

RAVEH: broad shoulders, defined abs, long legs, thick thighs, muscled arms

chabooty: This took a turn

lesinset: There comes a point when you’ve gone too far Wonshik

RAVEH: a cute butt

lesinset: And you have raced past that point Wonshik

lesinset: please stop

cutiejyani: Geez Wonshik. Have you been checking out Taekwoon hyung?

savagemaknae: please stop hyung. I feel like I’m going to hurl.

RAVEH: Sorry!

RAVEH: I just wanted to get down every good part of you

lesinset: appreciate the gesture, Wonshik-ah

hongbeannie: How far were you gonna go, Wonshik?

hongbeannie: How bomb his sex game is?

RAVEH: I wouldn’t know

RAVEH: I don’t think anyone does

cutiejyani: What are you trying to say?

RAVEH: Um, Taekwoon hyung’s a virgin?

chabooty: WHAT?!

cutiejyani: WHAT

savagemaknae: I’M SHOOK

hongbeannie: Well this was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bet Taekwoon being a virgin was...UNEXPECTED. He initially wasn't going to be, but it just kinda wrote itself in. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Interlude: Taekwoon's Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon's friends are intrigued by Taekwoon's Virginity. He just wants some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing. It's trash, lol.

**Sanghyuk to Small Hyung**

Sanghyuk: So you’re a virgin, huh?

Small Hyung: It’s 4 in the morning, Han Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk: I know. So you’re a virgin?

Sanghyuk: How did that happen?

Small Hyung: Why do you care?

Small Hyung: And why are you bothering me at 4 in the morning?

Sanghyuk: Because Hakyeon hyung’s sleeping.

Small Hyung: No he’s not.

Sanghyuk: What do you mean? He’s usually sleeping around this time.

Small Hyung: Usually. But today, he’s decided to torment me at 4 in the morning, same as you.

* * *

 

**Cha Sexy to Woonie:**

Cha Sexy: So you’re a virgin, huh?

Woonie: Hyung, why are you bothering me at 4 in the morning?

Woonie: I have Korean History in about 5 hours. It’s a soul sucking class, so I need a lot of sleep.

Cha Sexy: Answer me first.

Cha Sexy: So you’re a virgin.

Woonie: I’m pretty sure Wonshik-ah established that already.

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Favorite Idiot**

Taekwoon: Thank you for subjecting me to torture by two hellions.

* * *

 

**Cha Sexy to Woonie:**

Cha Sexy: Seriously? YOU are a virgin?

Woonie: Yeah?

Woonie: Why does it matter?

Cha Sexy: Because you’re hot. And hot people usually aren’t virgins. I mean, I’m not.

Woonie: I'm sure. I just never had time for it, I guess. Plus I was never interested enough in anyone.

Cha Sexy: Well, that makes sense.

Cha Sexy: Wait.

Woonie: What?

Cha Sexy: Does that mean I'm going to be your first?

Woonie: Goodnight Hakyeon.

Woonie: I'm putting you on mute, because it is now 4:30 in the morning, so I now have 4 hours to sleep until I have to go to Korean History. Thank you for wasting my precious time. I'll kill you later.

* * *

 

**Sanghyuk to Small Hyung**

Sanghyuk: Hyung

Sanghyuk: Hyung

Sanghyuk: HYUNG

Small Hyung: What, Sanghyuk?

Small Hyung: It's almost fucking five, and I have been robbed of sleep because of you idiots.

Sanghyuk: Are you a virgin?

Small Hyung: YES!! YES!!

Small Hyung: Yes, I am a fucking virgin. I have never had sex with anyone. Hell, I've never kissed anyone. There, are you happy?

Small Hyung: Why are you guys so fixated on such a small detail about me?

Sanghyuk: Because hyung, contrary to popular belief, you aren't actually that bad looking. It's just surprising, that's all.

Sanghyuk: And even though you've never talked about your love life, I just assumed you wanted to keep your sex life private.

Small Hyung: Wow, none of those messages were snarky and annoying. I'm touched.

Sanghyuk: Hyung

Small Hyung: Yes, Hyukkie?

Sanghyuk: You're really giving it up to a teenager?

Small Hyung: Fuck you. I'm going to bed now.

* * *

 

**Jaehwan to Daeguni**

Jaehwan: I can't believe you're a virgin.

Daeguni: Yes, I am.

Daeguni: Now let me go to fucking sleep before I bite off your ear.

Jaehwan: Yeesh, touchy much?

Daeguni: I am THIS close, Jaehwan.

Jaehwan: Okay, okay. Good night hyung.

* * *

 

**Hongbin to Taekwoon Hyung**

Hongbin: You know, I'm not really that surprised you're a virgin.

Taekwoon Hyung: Hongbin.

Hongbin: Yes, I know. Good night hyung.

Taekwoon Hyung: I love you Bean.

* * *

 

**Group Name: V-V-I-double X**

lesinset: Honestly, fuck you all.

lesinset: I hate you all.

chabooty: What's wrong, Woonie?

lesinset: What's wrong?

lesinset: WHAT'S WRONG

lesinset: I only got about 3 hours of damn sleep because you assholes decided that you cared so much about me being a virgin.

lesinset: I told you bitches that Korean History is literally the hardest class ever, and guess what? We had a damn pop quiz.

lesinset: And because I am an adult who needs at least 8 hours of sleep to function, you know what happened with that pop quiz?

chabooty: I suddenly need to go somewhere.

lesinset: Oh no. You're fucking staying to hear the end of this. It's a doozy.

lesinset: I bombed it.

chabooty: Well, you don't know that.

lesinset: Oh hell yes I do.

cutiejyani: Hyung’s cussing a lot. You know it's serious.

lesinset: My teacher, Mr. Kim Heechul, the laziest and chillest man on Earth, the man who took a whole month to grade an essay of mine, decided to turn a new leaf, and grade my quiz today. You know what I got?

chabooty: What did you get?

lesinset: I got a 20.

lesinset: A fucking 20.

lesinset: Fuck you all.

lesinset: I have never gotten a 20 in my life.

chabooty: I'm so sorry Woonie. What can I do to make it up to you?

chabooty: Do you want coffee?

lesinset: You bet I do.

lesinset: I want five lattes and a slice of cake.

chabooty: Um, okay.

* * *

 

**Cha Sexy to Shikkie**

Cha Sexy: Can I borrow some money?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz y'all know Wonshik is the sugar daddy of the group.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing these. They're really easy to write and churn out. This is completely plotless, btw, so if you think you see a clear cut story, it's an illusion. So, I have no idea what I'm doing. This one is shorter than the rest, but I hope you like it anyway.

Usernames

TaeTae: Taehyung

Jam-min: Jimin

goldenoppa: Jungkook

* * *

 

**Group Name: Maknae Line**

TaeTae: I think I'm in love.

Jam-min: What?

TaeTae: I have beheld an angel.

Jam-min: I am growing incredibly concerned over your adoration for Kitty Eyes.

TaeTae: Huh?

TaeTae: I don't like Kitty Eyes.

goldenoppa: What? Then what is with your fascination with him?

TaeTae: He's just interesting.

goldenoppa: Okay then. Who's this “angel” that you're in love with?

TaeTae: So I'm at The Daily Beanz, getting a hot chocolate.

TaeTae: Then Kitty Eyes walks in, saying something about cake and tests.

TaeTae: Then, HE walked in right after him.

Jam-min: “He”?

TaeTae: He's so beautiful, hyung. His skin is this stunning tan color, and it glows in the sun. He's golden.

TaeTae: He's so tall and slim and slender

TaeTae: His smile rivals Hobi hyung’s.

TaeTae: He’s now the love of my life.

goldenoppa: The moment you remember that Tae is only a teenager, and this is his first crush.

TaeTae: hyungs, he’s friends with Kitty Eyes!

Jam-min: What a turn of events.

TaeTae: They’re sitting at a table a few seats across from me. Apparently Golden Angel owes Kitty Eyes five lattes. Who drinks that much coffee?

Jam-min: Yoongi hyung, if we’re going to be honest.

TaeTae: He smiled at me!

TaeTae: His eyes met mine and he smiled at me. His smile’s so pretty.

TaeTae: Strange. Kitty Eyes is as red as a tomato. 

* * *

 

**Jimin to Jungcook**

Jimin: This should be fun.

Jungcook: Danger’s on the horizon, lol.

* * *

 

**Group Name: Maknae Line**

TaeTae: Golden Angel went to the bathroom.

TaeTae: I’m going to talk to Kitty Eyes, because he won’t make me a stuttering mess.

* * *

 

**Jungkook to Mochi**

Jungkook: This is a disaster in the making.

Mochi: If only Tae wasn’t so oblivious.

* * *

**Group Name: V-V-I-double X**

_chabooty has changed the group name to “Operation Pop Taekwoon’s Cherry”_

chabooty: Big news!

savagemaknae: What is it, hyung?

hongbeannie: I’m assuming it’s about Taekwoon hyung’s crush, judging by our new group name.

chabooty: And you would be right, Bean.

cutiejyani: So, what’s the sitch?

RAVEH: IT DOESN’T MATTER WHEN IT DOESN’T MATTER WHERE

RAVEH: I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU TIL THE VERY END

RAVEH: DANGER OR TROUBLE I’M THERE ON THE DOUBLE

RAVEH: YOU KNOW YOU ALWAYS CAN CALL

RAVEH: KIM POSSIBLE

hongbeannie: Are you done with your little karaoke session?

RAVEH: Yes. Now’s what’s the big news?

chabooty: Taekwoon’s crush just came up to him and started talking.

savagemaknae: What?

savagemaknae: Damn, “Operation PTC” is happening sooner than we thought,

chabooty: I know! I went to the bathroom, and when I came out, the kid was talking to Woonie.

chabooty: Taekwoon’s redder than a firetruck. He looks so cute.

savagemaknae: What about me, hyung? Am I cute?

chabooty: I can’t see you, Hyuk-ah.

savagemaknae:

chabooty: Yes, you are very cute, darling. Aigoo, my precious baby.

hongbeannie: Hyuk just got eomma-zoned.

chabooty: The kid’s leaving!

chabooty: Taekwoon looks dazed.

cutiejyani: So, how was it, Daeguni?

lesinset: His name is Kim Taehyung.

lesinset: How does Kim Taekwoon sound?

RAVEH: That's not how that works, hyung...

savagemaknae: You tried, Wonshik hyung.

chabooty: He's gone, everyone.

* * *

 

**TaeTae to Kitty Eyes**

TaeTae: This is Taekwoon-ssi, right?

Kitty Eyes: Yeah, but you can call me Taekwoon hyung, if you want.

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Brat Hyung**

Taekwoon: Hakyeon, he's talking to me. I'm going to combust.

Brat Hyung: So wait. I'm not getting your virginity?

Taekwoon: Fuck you.

* * *

 

**TaeTae to Kitty Eyes**

TaeTae: Okay, hyungie.

TaeTae: Oh, was that too much?

Kitty Eyes: No

Kitty Eyes: it's fine

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Brat Hyung**

Taekwoon: He called me hyungie.

Taekwoon: I am not worthy.

Brat Hyung: Honestly, you've only known about this guy for probably two weeks. Why are you so enamoured?

Taekwoon: I can't help it.

Taekwoon: He's cute, like a cat.

Brat Hyung: You're more of a cat than he is, kitten.

Brat Hyung: But I've known you for twenty years.

Taekwoon: If Taehyungie

Brat Hyung: Taehyungie? You're jumping the gun, Taekie.

Taekwoon: If Taehyungie doesn't want me, you can have my virginity.

Brat Hyung: Wait. Seriously?

Taekwoon: Sure.

Brat Hyung: You won't regret it, Woonie. I'll set out candles and rose petals, and we'll make love under the stars. It'll be the best experience ever.

Taekwoon: Lol, sike. I love you, Hakyeon, but I don't need Sanghyuk tossing me around.

Taekwoon: Okay...so you have CLEARLY put a lot of thought into this. I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed.

Brat Hyung: I'd go with flattered if I were you.

Taekwoon: Disturbed it is.

Taekwoon: Still love you though.

* * *

 

**TaeTae to Kitty Eyes**

TaeTae: I know I just met you, but you know your friend?

Kitty Eyes: Hakyeon? Yeah, he’s super annoying. I don’t know how I’ve stood him for 20 years.

Kitty Eyes: What about Hakyeon?

TaeTae: He’s really gorgeous. Could you give me his number, by any chance?

* * *

**Taekwoon to Brat Hyung**

Taekwoon: You're dead to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Taehyung has a little crush on Hakyeon, but I mean, who can blame him? Hakyeon is beautiful. Poor Taek though. At least you have your lattes and cake to comfort you.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Had a little case of writer's block.

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon’s Cherry**

lesinset: I hate you, Hakyeon hyung.

chabooty: What? Why?

lesinset: You earned me a 20 on my pop quiz, and you stole my crush.

chabooty: I did what?

savagemaknae: He did what?

lesinset: Taehyung just asked me for your number because he thinks you’re cute.

savagemaknae: Oh hell no. I can’t vibe with this kid.

savagemaknae: Trying to take my man?

chabooty: YOUR man?

chabooty: Oh wait, holy shit.

savagemaknae: What?

chabooty: Does this finally mean I get your virginity?

savagemaknae: WHAT

lesinset: I did say “SIKE”, right Hakyeon?

cutiejyani: Let’s calm down. Taehyung clearly just likes Hakyeon because he’s pretty. If he actually knew how annoying he is, he’d think twice. Let the kid have his crush. He’s almost 19, right? He’ll get over it.

chabooty: Hey!

chabooty: And don’t worry about it, Woonie. I’d never touch a teenager.

savagemaknae: Oh.

* * *

 

**Sanghyuk to Small Hyung**

Sanghyuk: I’m so heartbroken, hyung.

Small Hyung: And that is my problem because?

Sanghyuk: You have to do something, hyung. Hakyeon hyung’s never going to touch me.

Small Hyung: Well yeah. You’re a kid compared to Hakyeon.

Small Hyung: It would be weird if he wanted to touch you.

Sanghyuk: You're one to talk. Don't you want to touch Taehyung?

Small Hyung: No, not really. That would be pretty weird if I did.

Sanghyuk: Whaaat?!

Sanghyuk: Then what are you going to do about your crush?

Small Hyung: Wait until he's at least 20.

Sanghyuk: Then why are you so upset about Taehyung liking Hakyeon? It’s not like hyung’s going to encourage it, and a lot can change in a year or two.

Small Hyung: Um...

Small Hyung: You're right. Thanks Hyukkie.

Sanghyuk: Wait. What about me?

Small Hyung: Just wait it out, I guess. Slowly let him know that you would like to be with him. Until you're at least 19.

Small Hyung: So no dick pics, okay?

Sanghyuk: Okay. Thank you hyung.

Small Hyung: No problem. Love you Hyuk.

Sanghyuk: Okay, let's not go too far, okay?

Small Hyung: Brat.

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

lesinset: I'm sorry Hakyeon. I shouldn't have been such a brat to you. It's not your fault that Taehyung likes you.

chabooty: I forgive you, Woonie. I'm sorry I'm so sexy that I stole your crush.

lesinset: You're so annoying. You know that?

cutiejyani: And we're back!

lesinset: You know, what you said was really rational, Jaehwan. Totally unlike you.

cutiejyani: Hey!

hongbeannie: That was me, actually.

hongbeannie: We're doing homework, and my phone was on the floor, so I just borrowed Jyani hyung’s.

chabooty: Makes sense.

cutiejyani: You guys are hurting my feelings. T-T

RAVEH: Don't worry, Jaehwannie. I think you're pretty smart.

cutiejyani: Thank you Wonshik.

chabooty: Just kiss already!

RAVEH: What? I don't like Jaehwan like that, though.

savagemaknae: Jaehwan's expression right now:

savagemaknae: 

\

RAVEH: What do you mean? Jae, are you okay?

cutiejyani: Yeah, of course I'm okay.

* * *

 

**Jaehwan to Daeguni**

Jaehwan: WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME

Daeguni: There are many reasons that come to my mind.

Jaehwan: You're such a jerk.

Daeguni: And you're annoying.

Daeguni: Why does everyone come to me for advice?

Daeguni: Why don't you talk to Hakyeon?

Jaehwan: Because he'd be overdramatic and come after Wonshik.

Daeguni: ...Makes sense.

Jaehwan: So what should I do?

Daeguni: Oh hell no. Fuck that shit. I am NOT a love guru, okay? I’m already have enough problems of my own.

Jaehwan: I’ll buy you six lattes and croissants.

Daeguni: So what do you need help with?

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon’s Cherry**

RAVEH: So what are you going to do about Taehyung, Taekwoon hyung?

lesinset: I’m going to give him Hakyeon’s number.

hongbeannie: That’s very mature of you, hyung.

lesinset: Thank you, Hongbinnie.

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: Hey Taehyung.

Taehyungie: Hello hyungie. Did you need something?

Taekwoon: Nah, not really. Just wanted to give you Cha Hakyeon’s number.

Taekwoon: It’s xxx-xxx-xxxx.

Taehyungie: Thank you, hyungie.

Taekwoon: You’re welcome, Taehyung-ah.

Taehyungie: You can call me Tae, hyung. Or Taehyungie.

Taekwoon: Sure Tae.

* * *

 

**Group Name: We’re All Soft For TaeTae**

chimmie’s soulmate: I just got the love of my life’s number.

idontgiveashit: I thought I told you to stay away from that pale creep.

taetae’s soulmate: It’s not Kitty Eyes, hyung.

chimmie’s soulmate: His name is Taekwoon hyungie. And he’s not a pale creep. He’s a kitty!

idontgiveashit: Take that “ie” off of the end of “Taekwoon hyung” immediately.

sunshininghobi: So who’s the love of your life?

chimmie’s soulmate: His name is Cha Hakyeon.

sunshininghobi: What? Cha Hakyeon, 2nd year dance major?

sunshininghobi:

sunshininghobi: This Hakyeon?

chimmie’s soulmate: YESSS

pinkmomma: Oh, he's gorgeous.

disaster Monnie: Hyung, I'm sitting right beside you.

pinkmomma: There's no crime in looking. Especially if your boyfriend's a disaster-prone idiot.

taetae's soulmate: Woah, what happened?

pinkmomma: This fool broke my Mario mug.

sunshininghobi: Damn, Namjoon. You're fucked.

sunshininghobi: And as much as I revel in Namjoon's misery, Taehyung's currently crushing on Cha Hakyeon.

kookiebunny: Oh, you like Hakyeon hyung, Tae? He’s nice enough. Very good dancer.

taetae’s soulmate: And he’s super hot!

taetae’s soulmate: Wait, does that mean Kitty Eyes is “Woonie”?

chimmie’s soulmate: Who?

kookiebunny: Hakyeon hyung has this “friend” whose name is “Woonie”.

chimmie’s soulmate: Why are there quotation marks around “friend”?

taetae’s soulmate: Because whenever they talk over the phone after practice, Hakyeon’s always flirting with him.

chimmie’s soulmate: Oh.

kookiebunny: I’m sure he’s not dating him though, Taehyungie.

sunshininghobi: Is “Woonie” the tall teenager that comes to watch Hakyeon practice sometimes?

taetae’s soulmate: No...that’s Sanghyuk, I think.

taetae’s soulmate: Woonie’s “Kitty Eyes”. Have you not been paying attention at all, hyung?

sunshininghobi: That’s right. I had a brain fart for a second.

chimmie’s soulmate: Why is my crush so popular?

kookiebunny: Why don’t you ask Taekwoon if they’re dating? I’m sure he’d tell you.

chimmie’s soulmate: That’s a great idea, hyung.

taetae’s soulmate: If only you could use your great ideas to get Jieun-noona to go out with you. How’s it at Friendzone-Ville?

sunshininghobi: Ouch.

kookiebunny: You’ve got a real mean streak.

* * *

 

**Taehyung to Kitty Eyes**

Taehyung: Hyung, can I ask you a question?

Kitty Eyes: Sure.

Taehyung: Are you dating Hakyeon hyung?

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon’s Cherry**

lesinset: Tae just asked me if Hakyeon and I are dating.

lesinset: And can we please change teh group name? I feel uncomfortable.

savagemaknae: Rawr means I love you in dinosaur.

lesinset: You’re such a little fucker.

savagemaknae: Sure am.

lesinset: You disgust me.

lesinset: You’re all talk anyway.

lesinset: Everyone knows

savagemaknae: No wait hyung Im sorry

lesinset: That Han Sanghyuk is a virgin

RAVEH: WHAT

hongbeannie: WHAT

chabooty: WHAT

cutiejyani: I AM SHOOKETH

chabooty: So wait. Hyuk’s never had sex?

hongbeannie: This makes so much sense, you know.

hongbeannie: It explains why his messages always have an undertone of sexual frustration.

savagemaknae: Hyung’s lying. I slept with Sungjae when I was 16.

lesinset: Sleepovers don’t count, Hyuk. You’re aware of how sex works, right?

savagemaknae: It wasn’t a sleepover. We had SEX.

cutiejyani: Sanghyuk, Sungjae’s been dating Sooyoung since freshman year.

lesinset: It’s okay Hyuk. Everyone here except for Hakyeon are virgins too. You’re not alone.

savagemaknae: But I don’t want to be as lame as you.

cutiejyani: Actually...I got drunk last year and had an one night stand with Kim Seokjin. It was embarrassing and we’re were both terrible. We don’t talk about it.

chabooty: This is a revelation

hongbeannie: We’re learning new things about each other. Now could you stop derailing Taekwoon? He just hit us with breaking news.

lesinset: What?

hongbeannie: Can all of you scroll up?

chabooty: Whaaat? What gave him that impression?

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: What gives you that idea?

Taehyungie: My friends say that he always flirts with you after dance practice.

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

lesinset: His friends say you flirt with me over the phone after your dance practice.

chabooty: Wait. Who are his friends?

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: Who are your friends?

Taehyungie: Jung Hoseok-hyung, Park Jimin-hyung, and Jeon Jungkook-hyung

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

lesinset: Jung Hoseok-hyung, Park Jimin-hyung, and Jeon Jungkook-hyung.

cutiejyani: Eh?

lesinset: Copy and paste is our friend.

chabooty: Wow, it's a small world, huh?

chabooty: They're on my dance team.

hongbeannie: I really don't understand why we need all this irrelevant information. Just tell the kid that you two aren't dating.

lesinset: Fine.

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: No, we're not dating. Hyung just likes messing with me.

Taehyungie: Oh, okay. Thank you for informing me, hyung.

Taekwoon: No problem.

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

lesinset: Crisis averted.

RAVEH: Phew.

chabooty: Great. But you guys know we have more pressing matters, right?

hongbeannie: Like what?

chabooty: Sanghyuk's virginity and Jaehwan's one night stand.

hongbeannie: So, Jaehwan and I have to finish up our homework. Gotta blast!

cutiejyani: Yeah, Korean Lit is pretty crazy. Nice talking to you, hyung.

chabooty: That's fine, Jae. I'll confront you later. The rest of you guys can stay.

RAVEH: Actually, I'm in the middle of composing.

lesinset: I have to do an extra credit assignment to bring up my grade in KH.

chabooty: Fine. Sanghyuk?

savagemaknae: I just don't want to be here. Bye.

chabooty: Haha, very funny you guys.

chabooty: Guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shitty. At least it's longer, right?


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me almost an eternity to update. But hopefully I'm back!

**BTS**

chimmie’s soulmate: Taehyung

taetae’s soulmate: Jimin

kookiebunny: Jungkook

pinkmomma: Seokjin

disaster Monnie: Namjoon

sunshininghobi: Hoseok

idontgiveashit: Yoongi

**VIXX**

lesinset: Taekwoon

chabooty: Hakyeon

cutiejyani: Jaehwan

savagemaknae: Sanghyuk

RAVEH: Wonshik

hongbeannie: Hongbin

* * *

 

**Group Name: We’re All Soft For TaeTae**

kookiebunny: you know what’s funny? Jimin and I are deadass the only straight ones in our friend group.

taetae’s soulmate: Speak for yourself. I want to get into Taemin’s pants like ASAP.

sunshininghobi: Lee Taemin? 3rd year in our dance club?

sunshininghobi: Out of your league.

taetae’s soulmate: The fuck? I’m in my own league bitch

sunshininghobi: Yeah, one that doesn’t wash their feet.

taetae’s soulmate: Damn you

kookiebunny: hold up...I’m still on the fact that Jimin’s not straight. What?

kookiebunny: what about Joy? You said you wanted to be all over her.

taetae’s soulmate: Sooyoung?

taetae’s soulmate: She’s dating Woo Dohwan. But yes, she is FINE.

taetae’s soulmate: Bisexual’s a thing, baby boy. Look it up.

pinkmomma: Kook, Tae had that huge crush on Heejin his senior year, remember?

kookiebunny: Heejin?

chimmie's soulmate:

chimmie’s soulmate: Pretty sure she’s the love of my life.

taetae’s soulmate: I thought Hakyeon’s the love of your life, Tae.

chimmie’s soulmate: She’s the female love of my life, and Hakyeon’s the male love of my life.

kookiebunny: am I the only person who didn’t know Tae had a crush on a girl? Or anyone in general?

pinkmomma: I was the only one he told.

taetae’s soulmate: Rude

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

chabooty:

chabooty: so

chabooty: taekie’s love is an absolute sweetie

chabooty: and I’m stealing him from you, Woonie

lesinset: what the fuck hyung

hongbeannie: Do you think Professor Seo’ll let me do some “extra credit” to bring up my grade in Calculus?

chabooty: what kind of “extra credit” we talking, Bean? Of the sexual variety?

hongbeannie: Of the sexual variety.

lesinset: I was convinced your ass was straight, Hongbin.

chabooty: And taken

hongbeannie: I am (to both of those things), but I’m desperate, and he’s pretty attractive.

lesinset: That’s fucked up.

lesinset: And I thought I had dibs on Professor Seo.

chabooty: I’m sure we can share him, he’s hot enough to.

chabooty:

lesinset: fuck what a beautiful man

lesinset: Even though he's our professor, I'd bend down and pick up a pen in front of him.

hongbeannie: Then you'd scare him away with your pancake ass.

lesinset: fucker

hongbeannie: Look Taekwoon, Professor Seo is a solid 12, and you're a 2.

lesinset: You said I was a 6 the other day.

hongbeannie: That was with Taehyung. This is PROFESSOR SEO.

lesinset: Damn, I can't even argue with that logic. 

lesinset: That's how gorgeous Professor Seo is.

chabooty: I've heard that I look like him.

lesinset:...

hongbeannie: Can't see it.

chabooty: You guys suck

hongbeannie: Professor Seo's dick.

cutiejyani: Whoa, whoa, wait.

cutiejyani: Whose dick y'all sucking?

lesinset: Wow, that sentence is so poorly formed.

hongbeannie: 

cutiejyani: Whoo, can I get in on that?

savagemaknae: What are we doing?

RAVEH: Are we showing off hot professors?

RAVEH: My theatre director's super attractive.

lesinset: Male or female?

lesinset: Because I'm up for both.

chabooty: Pics or it ain't true.

RAVEH:

RAVEH: His voice's like dark chocolate and liquid gold.

chabooty: I'M SCREAMING

lesinset: He really is.

lesinset: And so am I.

chabooty: No, you're not. You're just staring at your phone screen.

lesinset: I'm screaming on the inside.

hongbeannie: He reminds me of a mouse.

chabooty: A hot mouse. 

hongbeannie: Do you even hear yourself right now?

chabooty: Woah, now Taekwoon's screaming.

chabooty: Well, it's really more squeaking than screaming, but he's making noise.

RAVEH: Did you search Director Lee up, Taekwoon? 

RAVEH: cos

RAVEH: 

chabooty: Bitch that's rude

chabooty: If he ain't my teacher, I don't want to see it, thank you very much.

lesinset: No, Taehyung texted me.

* * *

 

**Taehyung to Kitty Eyes**

Taehyung: Good morning hyungie!

* * *

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

lesinset: He texted me! 

lesinset:

 

> _Thursday (2:40 pm)_
> 
> Taekwoon: No, we're not dating. Hyung just likes messing with me.
> 
> Taehyungie: Oh, okay. Thank you for informing me, hyung.
> 
> Taekwoon: No problem.
> 
> _Today (1:45 pm)_
> 
> **Taehyungie: Good morning hyungie!**

lesinset: What do I say?

hongbeannie: Yo, what time zone is this kid living in?

savagemaknae: "Morning"? It's one o'clock.

chabooty: Wait, you haven't texted this kid since Thursday?

chabooty: It's Sunday Taekwoon, what the fcuk?

hongbeannie: fcuk

hongbeannie: Nice.

chabooty: How could you not have texted him for 4 days, Taekwoon?

chabooty: I'm disappointed in you. How are you going to get him into your pants if you don't make any moves?

lesinset: I have a life, Hakyeon.

lesinset: And isn't it the other way around?

chabooty: Is it, Woon? Is it really?

chabooty: And your life is nonexistent when it comes to a crush, okay?

lesinset: Okay, but what am I supposed to say?

chabooty: Just be yourself, Woonie. Taehyung will like that.

lesinset: Got it.

RAVEH: Fuck no, wait Taekwoon

chabooty: wait what the hell did i tell you

lesinset: help me 

lesinset: i think I fucked up

 

> Taekwoon: No, we're not dating. Hyung just likes messing with me.
> 
> Taehyungie: Oh, okay. Thank you for informing me, hyung.
> 
> Taekwoon: No problem.
> 
> _Today (1:45 pm)_
> 
> Taehyungie: Good morning hyungie!
> 
> **Taekwoon: It's almost two in the afternoon.**

lesinset: Just alittle

hongbeannie: just a little

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I adding too many people? Maybe. Will I stop? No.
> 
> Note: Seo In Guk and Lee Soo Hyuk are my babes, and they will most definitely make a reappearance.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My utmost apologies for taking forever to update. Life just totally got in the way. But, I'm back now, and I will try (fingers crossed) to update way more often!

**BTS**

chimmie’s soulmate: Taehyung

taetae’s soulmate: Jimin

kookiebunny: Jungkook

pinkmomma: Seokjin

disaster Monnie: Namjoon

sunshininghobi: Hoseok

idontgiveashit: Yoongi

**VIXX**

lesinset: Taekwoon

chabooty: Hakyeon

cutiejyani: Jaehwan

savagemaknae: Sanghyuk

RAVEH: Wonshik

hongbeannie: Hongbin

* * *

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

lesinset: seriously someone help

lesinset: i'm legit shaking

chabooty: No, you're not. You're just staring at your phone screen.

lesinset: I'm shaking on the inside.

lesinset: I feel like I should have just let Hakyeon have my v-card.

lesinset: Probably would have been enjoyable.

hongbeannie: gross

savagemaknae: That's disgusting, hyung.

savagemaknae: And you say I'm gross.

lesinset: Please you guys, actually help me.

lesinset: wait

lesinset: He's typing.

* * *

**Taehyung to Kitty Eyes**

Taehyung: Lol, so it is. ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

Taehyung: I woke up pretty late, so my body clock's totally thrown.

Taehyung: What're you up to, hyungie?

* * *

 

**Group Name: Operation Pop Taekwoon's Cherry**

_lesinset has changed to the group name to "life is good"_

lesinset: I am saved!

lesinset: No longer doomed to the cruel, cold world I was set to live in.

cutiejyani: You're so dramatic.

lesinset:

 

> _Today (1:45 pm)_
> 
> _Taehyungie: Good morning hyungie!_
> 
> _Taekwoon: It's almost two in the afternoon._
> 
> _Taehyungie: Lol, so it is ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗_
> 
> _Taehyungie: I woke up pretty late, so my body clock's totally thrown._
> 
> **_Taehyungie: What're you up to, hyungie?_ **

chabooty: Glory! Taekwoon's headass didn't scare him away.

cutiejyani: This kid's a keeper.

RAVEH: What are you going to say?

RAVEH: Something slick, something cool. You gotta keep it cool.

* * *

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: I hope I didn't seem like an asshole with my response.

Taekwoon: I'm not really all that great with people, and I'm always making things awkward.

Taehyungie: It's totally cool, hyung. Don't worry about it.

Taehyungie: I thought it was cute. 

* * *

**Group Name: life is good**

_hongbeannie has changed the group name to "Taekwoon's headass"_

chabooty: C'mon Taek, what'd you say back?

lesinset: Leave me alone. I don't have to report back to you guys all the time. 

chabooty: Oh, I see how it is. Now that you don't have a problem, you don't have any use for us.

cutiejyani: Stingy

lesinset: Sorry, but I kafdhjakhdfio

cutiejyani: ?

lesinset:

 

> _Taehyungie: I woke up pretty late, so my body clock's totally thrown._
> 
> _Taehyungie: What're you up to, hyungie?_
> 
> _Taekwoon: I hope I didn't seem like an asshole with my response._
> 
> _Taekwoon: I'm not really all that great with people, and I'm always making things awkward._
> 
> _Taehyungie: It's totally cool, hyung. Don't worry about it._
> 
> **_Taehyungie: I thought it was cute._ **

lesinset: It's me, Hakyeon.

chabooty: I got Taekwoon's phone so I could screenshot his response.

lesinset: Hakyeon

cutiejyani: He said you're cute

RAVEH: your response wasn't too bad, actually.

lesinset: Can you guys actually leave me alone now?

hongbeannie: yeah sure

chabooty: We just wanted to see your response, that's all.

cutiejyani: go have fun

lesinset: Thanks

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: I'm not up to anything really. Just sitting with Hakyeon on our couch.

Taehyungie: Oh, you guys live together?

Taekwoon: Yeah. I wanted to live alone, but Hakyeon "couldn't bear not living with his best friend of 20 years"

Taehyungie: Lol

Taehyungie: That's really cool though. You guys have been friends for a long time.

Taekwoon: Been together since we were babies. Don't tell him, but I actually really love him and couldn't ask for a better best friend.

Taehyungie: My lips are sealed.

Taekwoon: So, why'd you wake up late?

Taehyungie: My birthday was yesterday, and my hyungs wanted to have a good time.

Taehyungie: It wasn't anything super crazy. We just had beer and pizza and played video games until four.

Taekwoon: Happy belated birthday.

Taekwoon: Hakyeon's going to be upset you didn't invite him.

Taekwoon: And are you even old enough to drink?

Taehyungie: I wanted to invite you guys, but my hyungs wanted to have a private little get-together, so.

Taehyungie: Nah, but I mostly drank soda anyway.

Taehyungie: Are you old enough to drink, hyung?

Taekwoon: That's okay, Tae. Hakyeon'll live.

Taekwoon: Not really, but I do anyway. I'm not necessarily the best example.

Taekwoon: But as your hyung, I should try to be a good example.

* * *

 

**Group Name: We're All Soft For TaeTae**

chimmie's soulmate: I really like Taekwoon hyung.

sunshininghobi: I thought you liked Hakyeon?

chimmie's soulmate: Oh, I do. 

sunshininghobi: Ah

sunshininghobi: I don't understand.

chimmie's soulmate: I like Taekwoon hyung as a friend. He's really cool and witty.

kookiebunny: "Witty". Haven't heard that one in a while. 

chimmie's soulmate: Well, he is. He's really cool and snarky, and he always seems to have time for me. 

kookiebunny: Are you trying to say something?

chimmie's soulmate: No?

pinkmomma: Ugh, my head hurts.

taetae's soulmate: No one told you to open the vodka, idiot.

pinkmomma: Asshole.

taetae's soulmate: Dumbass.

idontgiveashit: Are you sure this guy doesn't have a crush on you?

chimmie's soulmate: I think he's straight?

sunshininghobi: Straight guys stare at other guys?

chimmie's soulmate: Maybe?

taetae's soulmate: lol, just ask him.

* * *

 

**Taehyung to Kitty Eyes**

Taehyung: Hyung, can I ask you something?

Kitty Eyes: Sure, Taehyung. What's up?

Taehyung: Promise you won't be offended? I'm not trying to offend you, seriously. Just curious.

Kitty Eyes: Yeah, okay.

Taehyung: What's your sexuality?

Kitty Eyes: Um, wow. Wasn't expecting that question.

Kitty Eyes: Okay then. 

Taehyung: I mean, if you're not comfortable telling me, then you don't have to. 

Kitty Eyes: Oh no, it's fine. Just wasn't expecting you to ask me about that. 

Kitty Eyes: I'm bisexual, actually. I'm a little more attracted to guys, but I am bi. 

Kitty Eyes: How about you, Tae?

Taehyung: Tae?

Kitty Eyes: Sorry, Taehyung is a little long to type. But if you'd prefer that

Taehyung: No, no. I don't mind! :)

Taehyung: I'm bi too, to answer your question. I'm more attracted to girls than boys tho. 

Taehyung: So kinda like the opposite of you.

Kitty Eyes: Nice!

Kitty Eyes: It's nice to know someone else that's bisexual. I mean, my friend Wonshik's pan, but that's not quite the same. 

* * *

**Group Name: We're All Soft For TaeTae**

chimmie's soulmate: So, he's not straight.

sunshininghobi: So he's gay?

chimmie's soulmate: Actually, he's bi, hyung.

chimmie's soulmate: #bisexualvalidity

taetae's soulmate: Damn straight. 

pinkmomma: Pun intended 

idontgiveashit: shut up hyung

pinkmomma: What'd you say to me?

idontgiveashit: I love you?

pinkmomma: That's better. 

sunshininghobi: So, he could now potentially be into you.

chimmie's soulmate: Golly, I didn't even think of that!

chimmie's soulmate: How should I find out?

taetae's soulmate: I dunno. Be discreet.

* * *

**Taehyung to Kitty Eyes**

Taehyung: Hyung, are you into me?

* * *

**Group Name: Taekwoon's headass**

lesinset: Code red, code red!

hongbeannie: What is it now, hyung?

lesinset: Taehyung just asked me if I was into him.

chabooty: Ohno

savagemaknae: looks like he has to die

savagemaknae: want me to take care of it?

chabooty: shut up baby

savagemaknae: yes sir

chabooty: Thank you

chabooty: The obvious course of action is to have him elaborate to buy you some time.

* * *

 

**Taekwoon to Taehyungie**

Taekwoon: What do you mean by that?

* * *

**Group Name: We're All Soft For TaeTae**

chimmie's soulmate: I asked him if he was into me, and he asked me what I meant by that.

taetae's soulmate: I told you to be discreet-whatever.

taetae's soulmate: He's obviously avoiding the question to buy himself some time.

sunshininghobi: So keep it straight.

pinkmomma: Pun intended

* * *

**Taehyung to Kitty Eyes**

Taehyung: Like, do you have a crush on me?

Kitty Eyes: No, what makes you think that?

Taehyung: I dunno. You're bi, and you're really friendly to me.

Kitty Eyes: You're bi and you're really friendly to ME. Are you into me?

Taehyung: No?

* * *

**Group Name: Taekwoon's headass**

lesinset:

 

> _Taekwoon: What do you mean by that?_
> 
> _Taehyung: Like, do you have a crush on me?_
> 
> _Kitty Eyes: No, what makes you think that?_
> 
> _Taehyung: I dunno. You're bi, and you're really friendly to me._
> 
> _Kitty Eyes: You're bi and you're really friendly to ME. Are you into me?_
> 
> **_Taehyung: No?_ **

hongbeannie: Ouch.

chabooty: I'm sorry, Taek.

lesinset: It's fine.

* * *

**Cha Sexy to Woonie**

Cha Sexy: Are you okay?

Woonie: I will be, how's that?

Cha Sexy: I just don't like seeing that expression on your face.

Woonie: Hyung, don't worry. I'm a big boy.

* * *

**Group Name: We're All Soft For TaeTae**

chimmie's soulmate: So, he's not into me. 

sunshininghobi: Alright then, good to know.

idontgiveashit: He could just be lying. Who's honest about stuff like that?

pinkmomma: You're way too skeptical, Yoongi.

pinkmomma: Have a little faith.

idontgiveashit: Faith is overrated.

sunshininghobi: How's it going with Hakyeon?

chimmie's soulmate: Great! Hakyeon hyung is so warm and sweet, and I just like him so much.

chimmie's soulmate: I asked him yesterday if he wants to get coffee (as friends) and he said yeah, so we're getting coffee together on Sunday. 

sunshininghobi: Nice.

taetae's soulmate: Proud of you, man. 

chimmie's soulmate: Literally, Hakyeon hyung is so sweet. I mentioned the other day that I was struggling with Economics, and he said that he could help me out. 

pinkmomma: Aw, that was nice of him.

disaster Monnie: Tae, can I ask you something? 

chimmie's soulmate: Sure, hyung. Shoot.

disaster Monnie: Promise you won't take it the wrong way.

chimmie's soulmate: Okay...why?

disaster Monnie: Because I really care about you and I want the best for you, and that...may not sound like puppies and rainbows.

sunshininghobi: Ooh, this is getting serious.

chimmie's soulmate: Hyung, you're scaring me a little.

disaster Monnie: I'm not trying to scare you, TaeTae, don't worry.

disaster Monnie: It's just...why do you like Hakyeon?

chimmie's soulmate: Because he's pretty and sweet.

disaster Monnie: But is that the ONLY reason you like Hakyeon? Because he's pretty and sweet?

chimmie's soulmate: Yes?

disaster Monnie: Okay, but what do you really know about him?

disaster Monnie: To like someone for real, you have to know them a lot better, so that it's more substantial, I guess.

chimmie's soulmate: Are you saying I'm shallow, hyung?

chimmie's soulmate:

disaster Monnie: No, never! I just want to know why you like him.

sunshininghobi: C'mon Joon, leave him be.

sunshininghobi: If he likes Hakyeon because he's pretty and sweet, then let him. He can get to know him better later.

taetae's soulmate: I mean, that's what his date on Sunday's for.

chimmie's soulmate: Hyung, it's not a date!

taetae's soulmate: It's totally a date.

disaster Monnie: I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Taehyung.

chimmie's soulmate: It's okay, hyungie! I forgive you.

taetae's soulmate: So, what are you wearing for Sunday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung totally talks to Hakyeon often, by the way. It's just not shown, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent trash, so it's okay if you hate it. I'm posting anyway.


End file.
